S95-Earth-4
S95-Earth-4 'is a universe where Iron Man and Captain America's ''Civil War ''never ended, and it changes into a situation where Iron Man now ruled the world, while Captain America leads a resistance to change things back to how it was supposed to be. In other words, overthrowing Iron Man. This universe is part of the The S95 Multiverse, and inspired by ''Injustice: Gods Among Us, Civil War, ''and ''Secret Wars' Civil War. History A War Without an End Most of the contents of this reality is similar to those of Earth-616, DC's New Earth and Prime Earth, and our own reality, as well. However, things take a change during a ''Civil War ''that happened in this universe. The War doesn't end with Steve Rogers surrendering, but his willpower still goes on, as well as the war. The war became extended. Things that should be peace treaty events, became battle zones. At first, Tony wanted to stop the war by making Steve surrender by registering to the Superhuman Registration Act. However, time passed on and Tony's personality became "worse", and somehow, managed to bring the entire world down to his knees. However, at the same time, what was supposed to be Captain America's "Secret Avenger", became a resistance group named the "Insurgency". Tony's "empire", named the "Regime", at one point managed to have a little peace treaty with the Insurgency, by giving the Insurgency some countries to "rule over". At first, most international citizens live in cities ruled by Iron Man. But, until some of them grew weary of the war between the Insurgency and Regime, they began to separate themselves, living in places called the "White Zones", where both sides' influence had no effect on the citizens. That means that the people living in the White Zones are neutral. Even some former heroes went to the White Zones to live peacefully there. In this reality, villains mostly operate in White Zones. In turn, White Zones have their own superhuman police force named the "Peacekeepers". While so, White Zone cities are also ruled by certain individuals, with the title of Mayor. This also applies to Regime and Insurgency-controlled zones. Although so, due to the "first peace-treaty" between the Regime and Insurgency, some Regime and Insurgency Mayors share the same location. An example of this is Regime's Owlman having the Miagani Island part of Gotham being ruled over, while the Founders' Island is ruled by Nightwing. The other one, Bleake Island, is a White Zone, ruled by Red Robin. Technopolis During a battle between the Pro Registration and Anti Registration superheroes in the Negative Zone, inside of a prison that was holding Registration protestors. The Anti Registration's mission was to free the protestors and heroes held here, but Spider-Woman found out that somebody activated a nuclear bomb that was set up as a failsafe for the base. According to her, the Anti Registration Fighters set off the bomb, but according to the Scarlet Witch, the Pro Registration Fighters set off the bomb. The superhero Cloak, who was a freed prisoner, managed to activate a portal to send those inside of the prison back to Earth. However, he left it open for too long and died, and the explosive backlash destroyed San Francisco, killing Iron Man's fiance Pepper Potts and best friend Happy Hogan. After that, the Pro Registration became the Regime, and the Anti Registration became the Insurgency. Afterwards, Iron Man built a technologically advanced city over the ruins of San Francisco. The city has been given the name New San Francisco, but is more popularly called Technopolis. Characters and Teams Regime The Round Table The Round Table is a group of people who were considered strong in the positions of the Regime, and most of them were Tony Stark's advisors and right hand-men. People he can trust, and those who ran the government of the Regime areas. Essentially, The Round Table members can be considered as people like prime ministers. Tony himself is the president, while his brother, Arno, is the vice-president. *Iron Man *Arno Stark *Beast *Namor *Black Knight I *Dr. Doom *Mr. Terrific *Lex Luthor The Round Table members are able to takeover the government of a Regime city in case the Mayor of the area is, either on another business, or eliminated. Also, special for both Doom and Namor, they still retain the control over Latveria and Atlantis, respectively. The Commanders The Commanders are the superpowered individuals that commands the Regime's army. *Black Widow *Black Panther *Storm *Sentry *Hulk *Loki *Iron Patriot *Magneto *Winter Soldier *Captain Marvel *Spider-Woman Regime Area/City Mayors *Cyclops (Genosha) *Owlman (Miagani Island, Gotham) *Skaar (A quarter of Savage Lands) *Hawkman (Johannesburg) *Black Adam (Kahndaq, Cairo) *Wonder Man (California) *Crimson Dynamo (Most of Russia) *Dr. Doom (Latveria) *Namor (Atlantis) *Black Panther (Wakanda, half of the African continent) The Insurgency *Captain America *Wolverine *Hawkeye *Scarlet Witch *Venom *Ant-Man *Superman *Atom *Firestorm *The Thing The White Zones The White Zones are countries/areas that were designated to be states of neutrality, so the locations were chosen to be countries where the Regime and Insurgency wouldn't bother these peaceful habitats. *Thor (All of Norway and Denmark) *Daredevil (New York City) *Red Robin (Bleake Island, Gotham) *Hercules (Greece and a part of Macedonia) *Red Guardian (A quarter of Russia) *Silver Samurai (All of Japan) Category:S95 Multiverse Category:Realities Category:S95-Earth-4